


【十万】隐信 3（2）

by Riviruru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviruru/pseuds/Riviruru
Summary: 双性设定是十万
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	【十万】隐信 3（2）

1

浅淡的月色浸透入窗，将万丈目准熟睡的面容打亮了一小块。

情事上意想不到的激烈过度消耗了他的体力，在硬撑着把游城十代抱去浴室涮洗一遍后，万丈目准终于忍不住沾着枕头睡着了。

只留下清醒的游城十代，借着月光细细地打量着身边的人。

散去了清醒时骄纵的神气，睡眠中的万丈目准眉心舒展，纤长的睫毛在脸上投出一片扇形的阴影，看起来安宁又懵懂。

平日里整洁立体的头发此时由于刚刚清洗，带着潮意松散地摊铺在枕头上。

游城十代忍不住伸手摸了摸。

很柔软，与北校到临那日拂动的晚风一样柔软。

柔软起来的万丈目，很可爱……

眼前突然浮现出初进浴室时对方慌乱的脸。

游城十代默然注视着熟睡的万丈目准，棕色的眼珠在暗夜中隐隐透着光。

2

月影洒在万丈目准微红的脸颊上。

他显然还没有醒，呼吸却比之前快了许多，被子将胸口以下的部分尽数覆盖，在下身突兀鼓起一个明显的轮廓，自发拱动着。

被子下面，微微张开的秘裂被人用口唇啜住，紧密地吮吸。

熟睡的万丈目准发出了模糊的哼声。

肉缝的褶皱由于洗过澡的缘故还残留着清水，湿漉漉的，游城十代的舌头在里面轻轻转动，每次触碰到穴口，口中的花瓣都会敏感地颤抖起来。

灵活的舌头试探着插入穴口，性交般向里戳刺，万丈目准哼了一声，被子下面的脑袋被他用腿夹住，本能地厮磨，里面顿时又传出一阵口水咂吸的声响。

他做了一个难以言喻的梦。

梦中，天上院君终于接受了他的告白，然而还没等万丈目准开始欣喜，便听对方说道：

“万丈目君既然要和女孩子交往，当然要先体会一下女孩子的感受啊。”

下一秒，眼前的脸突然变成了游城十代，随后便是长久的，无法自控的欢愉。

万丈目准微皱着眉，被子遮掩下，有力的舌尖在腿心灵活翻搅，转着圈舔舐敏感的内壁，穴口的嫩肉在舌头进出间早被磨得又软又滑，小嘴一般含着舌尖热情吮吻，游城十代稍稍离开花口，透明的汁液失去堵塞，从穴道内部涌流出来，恍惚间竟有种失禁的错觉。

万丈目准被这样的错觉惊醒。

4

湿黏的触感刹那间将他从初醒的迷蒙中脱离出来，万丈目准瞬间便要坐起，却在下一秒重新倒回床上，满眼的不可置信。

腿心的花瓣被人含住，细致地将上面的滑液吸吮干净，幼嫩的阴庭被带着微小颗粒的舌面擦过，万丈目准颤抖着绷紧双腿，清晰地感受到里面的汁液是怎样顺着花径流淌，最后被花口处伸入的唇舌卷得一干二净。

被人吸食着体液的认知让万丈目准羞耻得全身都泛起红晕，两条长腿挣扎着想将人踢下床去，却反被拎住掰得更开。他惊怒地掀开被子，与里面的游城十代面对面瞪视。

月光照在对方的脸上，亮晶晶的，是某种令人脸红的、羞耻的东西。

“你醒了啊，万丈目。”对方毫不慌乱地与他打着招呼。

“滚开，你这混蛋……”万丈目准伸手按着他的脸向外推，“敢偷袭本大爷，去死吧！”

“哎哎，疼疼疼疼……”游城十代被他用力掐着脸颊向外扯，眼里不禁泛出泪花。

“可是刚才的万丈目明明就很享受，两腿缠得我动都不能动，自己用小穴热情地和我接吻——”

“闭嘴啊！”万丈目准有些崩溃，“别自作多情了，明明从头到尾都是你自己……嗯！”

他猛地停下话头，剧烈地喘息。

被子早在之前的打闹中撇在一旁，游城十代俯下身去，将万丈目准翘起的性器低头含入口中。

“！”不受控制的快感顿时涌上头顶，万丈目准仰倒在床上，一动都不能动，竖起的男根被包裹在湿热的口腔里，殷勤地抚慰，几根手指从下方的穴口伸入进去，不一会儿室内便响起粘腻的水声。

余光里，游城十代毛茸茸的脑袋从腿间抬起，在身前投下一片阴影。

“这不是很舒服嘛。”

万丈目准听他这样说着，随后，滚烫的长柱将入口顶开，埋进体内柔软的穴腔中。

整个身体都因此颤抖起来。

敏感的肉壁适应不了突然的入侵，收缩着将柱身箍紧，游城十代被激烈的吸绞裹得呻吟出声，俯身埋进万丈目准的脖颈用力抽送，炙热的龟头不断冲开紧缠的穴肉碾进深处，万丈目准被插得手软脚软，两腿无力地伸在两侧，随着性器的抽送来回晃动。

无力的，漂浮着的，失控的快感。

月光在他湿润的睫毛上铺撒着糖霜。

为什么会变成现在的样子，为什么在做这样的事。

想和女孩子交往的话，了解女孩子的感受是很有必要的。

梦境的碎片在此时与现实交叠。

为了更好地追求天上院君。

胸前的乳头晃动着勃起，被游城十代含住吮吸。万丈目准搂着对方的脖颈发出压抑的泣鸣，湿滑的穴肉猛地绞紧，从交合的缝隙颤抖着喷出一道又一道水线。

游城十代裹紧口中的乳肉在对方体内射了精。

他从万丈目准身上起来，对方的阳具依旧挺立，冒出的腺液将小腹擦出一片淫靡水光。

圆润的指腹沿着冠沟擦了几下，万丈目准扭腰挣扎，却毫无用处，他终于哭泣着射了出来，上翘的柱身在游城十代的手中抖了抖，一股一股地向外吐着精液。

万丈目一边哭泣一边高潮的样子很漂亮。

如果是以前的话，游城十代虽然心里这样想，却也还是会为对方担心。

不过现在他知道了，那是因为太过舒服而流下的眼泪。

游城十代想要像对方之前对他做的那样，将万丈目准抱去浴室，然而手刚碰到肩膀便被对方打开了。

“你以为本大爷会像你一样娇气吗？”对方的声音依旧带着情事过后的沙哑，通红的眼尾凌厉地向上挑起，狠狠刮了他一眼。

“明明之前也是万丈目一定要抱着我……”游城十代眼看着万丈目准踉跄着走进浴室，在地板上留下一串零星浊液。

浴室里蓦地爆发出怒吼：

“你是白痴吗？居然直接射在里面！？”

5

直到第二天早上，万丈目准的脸色也依旧难看。

两人走进学园的中心岛，早乙女礼远远便朝向这里招手。

“十代前辈——”

游城十代看着对方热烈地奔跑过来，心里突然生出微妙的尴尬。

早乙女礼从背包里掏出便当，献宝一样递了上来。

“当当当当——由可爱的少女怀揣着对十代前辈的仰慕制作，诚意满满爱心便当！”

“看起来很好吃啊，”由于起得晚了，游城十代还没有来得及吃早点，此时打开盖子，眼睛瞬间变得亮晶晶的。

之前那点微不足道的尴尬顿时被他抛到脑后：“真的好香，万丈目，你要不要——万丈目呢？”

远处，万丈目准的身影逐渐缩小成一个暗色的斑点，融入背景之中。

“万丈目学长应该是不想打扰我们，从刚才就贴心地走掉啦。”

“诶……”

6

万丈目准皱着眉将药片吞掉，随后打开隔门从盥洗室走了出来。

游城十代那个蠢货。

此时正是课间，他抬腿走进教室，一眼就看到早乙女礼在和游城十代说话。

“今天的十代前辈有喜欢的人吗？”

“喜欢的人吗……”与往日无奈的傻笑不同，游城十代再听到这句话后，神色突然怔愣起来，呆呆地望着某处。

“要不是为了天上院君，鬼才会和你做这种事……”

昨天夜里，对方将腿搭在他的腰间，抽噎着如此说道。

万丈目喜欢的女生是明日香吗？

说起来之前确实有过告白……

早乙女礼顺着游城十代的视线望去，看到了正站在女伴中间说话的明日香。

“果然阻拦我恋爱的强敌是明日香学姐——”

游城十代一头雾水地看着早乙女礼气势汹汹地朝天上院明日香走去，还没等阻拦便被人揪住了领口。

“你也喜欢天上院君？”

“诶？等等……”

“哼，天上院君这么优秀，喜欢她也是当然的。”万丈目准松开游城十代的领口，优越地用手理了理袖口：“不过她是绝对不会喜欢你这种不成熟的白痴的，有自知之明的话还是尽早将主意打消吧。”

“所以说事情不是这样的啊……”

………


End file.
